


Aren't

by Jezunya



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original work - Freeform, Originally Posted on deviantART, Poetry, Unrequited Love, Unwanted attention, old stuff, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezunya/pseuds/Jezunya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love me,<br/>(Your words, not mine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gradually wrangling all of my posted writing into one place, here on AO3. This was written in response to a creepy guy who told me he loved me & then started following me around in high school.

You love me,  
          (Your words, not mine)  
But you don’t even know what you’re talking about.  
Not about love  
          And not about me  
  
The soft looks you send me -  
          I didn’t ask for them.  
You keep sending,  
Despite the way they keep getting thrown back  
Like letters unopened.  
  
You love me,  
          (Your words, not mine)  
But you don’t know me  
And I don’t want to know you  
  
Where do you think love comes from?  
Does it fall from the sky  
Like God is forcing us to love who He wants?  
  
But you love me  
          (Your words, not mine.)  
  
Have you ever heard the saying  
That love is like a plant?  
It’s a seed that has to grow,  
Slowly, and surely,  
Before it can bloom.  
  
You can’t just pick a flower  
          And think it means love.  
  
Love is sometimes unstoppable, I know.  
Sometimes you really don’t get a choice.  
  
But it can’t be one-sided.  
  
It takes two to tango, they say.  
It takes two to make love,  
And it takes two to be in love.  
  
But you love me.  
  
(They’re your words, not mine.)  
  
Sometimes love springs up like a weed,  
And you can’t stop it,  
         And you can’t fight it  
  
(But there’s a reason for that.)  
  
Love happens in the right place,  
         At the right time,  
                   With the right people.  
  
But-  
  
(Your words, not mine.)  
  
But you....  
  
  
          .....Aren’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://jezunya.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
